RelationshitGoals
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: sequel "Dilarang Peluk Bakugou Katsuki"/ Jadi fans Bakusquad itu harus kuat dompet dan mental. Apalagi kalau biasmu Bakugou Katsuki yang hobi memancing para jomblo iri hati. #RelationshitGoals #BakuDeku


**Hak cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Karya ini dibuat demi memenuhi dahaga pribadi yang rupanya belum terpenuhi. Semoga masih disukai seperti karya yang mendahului. Jangan tanya ini saya sedang buat disclaimer fiksi ataukah puisi berakhiran "i". **

**Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

**#RelationshitGoals #BakuDeku**

* * *

_**deku**_

_Pantau Dekuploads malam ini guys. Another live stream Q&A ft Kacchan!_

_Berhubung banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tak sempat terjawab di #dekunniversary bulan lalu_

…

_**tiarai**_

_Mendadak sekali :( kenapa harus malam ini? Kenapaaaaa? Aku harus nugas D': _

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_maaf, anda kurang beruntung **tiarai**_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_kalau sekiranya tugas mengganggu aktivitas fangirlingan, enggak usah dikerjain deh **tiarai**_

_**deku**_

_golongan sesat tolong diam, ya **kimura-dai8**_

_Minggu depan kuupload videonya kok. Semangat nugasnya! :D **tiarai**_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_kami mengabdi bertahun-tahun dan kau memanggil dekuploaders golongan sesat? Really?_

_**tiarai**_

_ASDFGHJKL DEKU MENYEMANGATIKU! SENYUM JUGA AAAAAAAA_

_JANGANKAN TUGAS! INI SIH AUTO CUMLAUDE!_

_**deku**_

_:D **tiarai kimura-dai8**_

_**tiarai**_

_fgjfkghfklghfk_

…

"Perlu kupesankan petak makam untukmu?"

Izuku tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kaminari. _Main dancer _Bakusquad itu dengan murah hati membantunya menyiapkan peralatan rekaman di ruang santai. Kini keduanya menatap satu objek yang sama, member Bakusquad yang tak punya jadwal apa-apa dan memilih terdampar di atas salah satu _bean bag _ruang santai sejak pulang dari konser di negeri tetangga beberapa jam yang lalu. Siapa? Bakugou Katsuki namanya.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau setelah melakukan perjalanan udara, Katsuki akan melakukan tidur hibernasi. Pantang hukumnya untuk dibangunkan jika kau masih belum mau mati.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Kau bahkan tidak bilang pada Bakugou soal _live stream _channel-mu malam ini," lanjut Kaminari. Saat melihat jawaban yang didapat adalah senyuman manis disertai tanduk iblis, Kaminari menyesal telah bertanya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Kaminari-kun!"

"Aku akan menonton di kamar." Kaminari balik badan bubar jalan.

Setelah itu, Izuku menyalakan semua peralatan sambil berdendang. Ia mengatur _angle _kamera sekali lagi, agar posisinya tepat dan wajah Katsuki yang sedang tidur bisa tertangkap jelas. Begitu _streaming _dimulai, Izuku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

"Hai, selamat malam, _guys_! Mau tahu trik efisien membangunkan Bakugou Katsuki?"

Izuku berdiri, berjalan santai—_terlalu santai, malah, seolah dia tidak sedang berjalan menuju ajal—_ke belakang Katsuki. Izuku merunduk, mengedipkan mata sejenak ke arah kamera sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak tepat di telinga Katsuki, "KEBAKARAN!"

Jutaan jiwa domestik maupun mancanegara menjadi saksi Katsuki terlonjak bangun dengan wajah panik, sebelum akhirnya ekspresi itu diganti dengan kerutan kesal khas. Malam itu, Izuku menyapa mereka dengan tawa disertai auman murka leader Bakusquad sebagai suara latar kejar-kejaran. Kolom komentar dipenuhi doa agar amalan Izuku diterima di sisi-Nya. Aamiin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Izuku muncul kembali di layar bersama gitar kesayangannya. Dia menyanyikan lagu album terbaru Bakusquad. Petikan gitar terhenti saat Katsuki kembali dan tiba-tiba memeluk Izuku dari belakang, membenamkan wajah di lehernya pula.

"Kacchan!" pekik Izuku, malu. Ini di depan kamera, lho.

Katsuki menggeram. "_Shut up! _Aku masih ngantuk."

Izuku terbatuk gugup. Ia meletakkan gitar di depannya dengan hati-hati, lalu meraih ponsel dari sakunya.

"Ok. Berhubung Kacchan sudah di sini, kita mulai saja Q&A-nya." Izuku berdeham, berusaha memasang senyum santai. "_Again_, selamat malam semuanya! Kembali lagi denganku, Deku, _your cryptid net idol _yang rajin merusak telinga kalian dengan upload cover/ori _song _mingguannya! Bersama Kacchan, yang sepertinya masih jet-lag dan bertransformasi jadi koala."

Katsuki yang mendengar itu mendengus. Tangannya naik, mencubit hidung Izuku cukup keras.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki mengangkat wajahnya, menyeringai. Selagi Izuku sibuk mengusap hidung yang nyut-nyutan, Katsuki merebut ponsel dari tangan si rambut hijau. Dia membetulkan posisi duduk di sebelah Izuku. Matanya yang masih kentara mengantuk sedikit membulat ketika melihat catatan pertanyaan yang ditampilkan layar ponsel. Tak lama kemudian beralih pada Izuku dan bertahan di sana. Nyaris tak berkedip.

Izuku merebut kembali ponselnya, pipinya merona. Rona di wajahnya semakin parah saat melihat kehebohan kolom komentar.

_**kimura-dai8**_

_cie ada apa tuh di hp. Bakugou sampai memandangmu penuh cinta begitu, Deku_

Iklan santet online yang Izuku lihat minggu lalu itu asli atau hoax ya? Tertarik ingin mencoba, rasanya.

"Oh, lihat. Ada komentar yang menyuruhku menciummu, Deku."

Izuku tersedak. Sejak kapan Katsuki ikut memerhatikan layar laptop di meja—dan ngapain dia maju-maju begitu?!

"Kacchan! PDA!"

"Satu ciuman saja, kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah puas dengan satu ciuman!"

Izuku sadar dia melakukan kesalahan saat Katsuki duduk normal lagi dengan wajah dihias seringai penuh kemenangan.

Sengaja. Si kampret itu pasti sengaja.

"_Dammit, Kacchan."_

Katsuki meraih gitar, mulai memetiknya.

Izuku menggerutu sejenak. Dia menghela napas, menatap kamera seolah jengah dengan segalanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau jadi pacar si bedebah ini."

Katsuki pura-pura tuli.

Izuku tersenyum masam. "Mengingat durasi, mari kita mulai pertanyaan pertama! **Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?**"

Izuku terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas, memasang wajah sedih. Main-main, tentu saja. "Pertemuan kami adalah musibah."

Katsuki memicingkan matanya. Izuku membalas dengan juluran lidah.

_**hiraikuuuu876**_

_Bukannya jawab malah mesra-mesraan kan D:_

Izuku tertawa tertahan melihat komentar yang satu itu. "Oke, oke. Maaf, kujawab sekarang. Kita pertama kali bertemu saat aku lahir, meski aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Ibuku dan ibu Kacchan itu sahabat dari masa SMA. Rumah pun tetanggaan. _So, yeah. We're practically grew up together._

"Pertanyaan kedua: **Siapa yang nembak? **Kacchan. Eh, tapi daripada nembak, lebih masuk pemaksaan sih."

Kolom komentar diisi oleh permintaan pada Izuku agar memperjelas jawabannya.

Izuku menggaruk pipinya. "Pemaksaan bagaimana? Uh, waktu libur musim panas kelas 2 SMA Kacchan tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, ngajak jalan, terus sewaktu pulang bilang, '_Mulai hari ini kau jadi pacarku. Berani menolak, Keparat? Kita baku hantam sekarang.'_

"Apa namanya kalau bukan pemaksaan itu? Haha!"

Katsuki mendengus keras. "Kau lupa yang naksir duluan siapa? Bukannya setelah itu kau langsung mewek kesenangan?"

Izuku terbungkam dengan wajah merona.

"Heh. Perlu kubeberkan awal-awal itu kau sering cemburu pada member Bakusquad? Saat Mina jadi manajer pun bukannya perang dulu ya?"

"Kacchan!"

"Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Justru rindu masa-masa itu. Kalau cemburunya sudah di ujung tanduk biasanya si Deku ini jadi ag-"

"KACCHAN!"

…

_**tiarai**_

_Q&A Dekuploads 9versary part two?_

_More like Q&A BakuDeku part one_

_**haruharuuuu**_

_can we talk how Kacchan goda deku tanpa ampun tanpa malu?_

_#RelationshitGoals_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_untuk yang masih jomblo dan lemah kokoro, disarankan menskip sampai 3 menit terakhir._

_Kalian tak akan kuat. Biar aku saja :)_

_**bakudekuforevah**_

_Pertanyaan no 8 saat Deku menceritakan kronologis dia dikeluarkan agensi dan terkena depresi di bulan-bulan awal masuk SMA? LIHAT BAGAIMANA BAKUGOU MENGERATKAN RANGKULANNYA SELAMA DEKU CERITA? Lihat bagaimana Bakugou mengecup kening Deku saat cerita masuk ke awal mula Dekuploads berdiri? Bilang dia bangga? ASDFGHJKL GOALS BANGET TAHU GAK :(_

_**reiganaru**_

_I'm here for the music. But look what I got? LIFE MOTIVATION. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS. THIS IS SO INSPIRATIONAL I CANT-_

_**shshshshsh**_

_mereka literally saling dukung dari lahir. NGIRIIII_

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_#RelationshitGoals_

_**bakubaku**_

_#RelationshitGoals_

* * *

_**kamidenki_official**_

_Tebak siapa yang merajuk gara-gara gagal ngasih kejutan ke pacarnya_

_(foto: Katsuki tengkurep di sofa, kakinya terlihat masih pakai sepatu.)_

…

_**bakubaku**_

_/peyukonlen_

_**uwuwuwuw**_

_lah gagal kenapa? __**kamidenki_official**_

_**kamidenki_official**_

_Dekunya pergi lol __**uwuwuwuw**_

_**deku**_

_Maap. Aku selingkuh dulu._

_Suruh siapa bilangnya sibuk._

_(foto: selfie Izuku nyengir lebar sambil rangkul Tenya yang ekspresinya seolah berkata Tuhan-tolong-musnahkan-saja-aku.)_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_I fucking hate you **deku**_

_**deku**_

_That's not what you said on the phone just a few minutes ago, darling **bakutsuki_official**_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_darling my ass **deku**_

_**tanyuuri**_

_**deku **dan **bakutsuki_official **#RelationshitGoals banget emang_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_**tanyuuri **die_

_**kamidenki_official **you too, Pikachu_

_**kamidenki_official**_

_shit_

_**deku **help me!_

_**deku**_

_Have fun, Kaminari-kun =D_

_**kamidenki_official**_

_and they said you're cute_

_**deku**_

_:D_

…

* * *

Apa Izuku sudah bilang kalau dia punya banyak penyesalan hidup?

Poinnya bertambah satu: mengajak serta Katsuki ke acara pesta bujangan Tenya-Ocha.

Selain Tenya-Ocha, dua kawan Izuku semasa SMA yang lain—Hitoshi dan Shouto—juga ada di sana. Agenda malam itu berubah menjadi pesta _sharing _aib Midoriya Izuku.

"Waktu pertama _boyband_mu debut, anak ini borong _merchandise_. Saat ditanya sejak kapan dia ngidol, selalu mengelak. Kukira dia ini fans _denial_. Ternyata terjangkit virus bucin, ya." Hitoshi menyeruput kopi santai.

"Bucin katamu, Hitoshi? Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengantar dia ke perpustakaan, mengira akan melihat tumpukan buku referensi dan ensiklopedi random … malah melihat dia berburu fiksi romantis." Tenya menggelengkan kepalanya, heran.

Ochako tak mau ketinggalan, "Nah, jadi kenal dekat denganku juga gara-gara rebutan komik shoujo. Ujungnya jadi berbagi rekomendasi."

"Itu buat proyek Dekuploads!" tukas Izuku.

"Minta resep buat coklat valentine ke kakakku itu bagaimana? Proyek Dekuploads juga?" Shouto menyeruput soba dingin pesanannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Izuku yang mulai salah tingkah.

Katsuki, di sana, asyik mendengar dan ikut mengumbar aib Izuku dari zaman masih pipis di celana. Seringai tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Ya. Ini sudah pasti masuk ke dalam daftar penyesalan hidup Midoriya Izuku. Apalagi di akhir pesta umbar aib itu, Ochako memeluk Katsuki seerat pelukannya pada kawan yang lain. Seolah Katsuki adalah bagian dari lingkaran mereka sejak dulu kala.

"Kau harus datang ke pernikahanku dengan Tenya, ok?"

…

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_well … shit_

_(foto: Ochako memakai dress pengantin tampak mau lompat memeluk Izuku yang terlihat syok dengan keberadaan buket bunga di tangannya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terlihat tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.)_

…

_**tiarai**_

_OEMJIHHHHHHHH_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_undangan ditunggu, lol_

* * *

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_TANDA TANGANI PETISI UNTUK MEWUJUDKAN #BakuDeku FOREVER!_

( link )

...

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_done_

_**deku**_

_kau seharusnya melamarku, Kacchan. Bukannya ttd petisi ini __**bakutsuki-official**_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_then ... will you marry me? __**deku**_

_**deku**_

_no __**bakutsuki_official**_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_:/ __**deku**_

_**deku**_

_:D __**bakutsuki_official**_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_#RelationshitGoals_

_**tiarai**_

_#RelationshitGoals_

_**kiriiiiii**_

_#RelationshitGoals_

* * *

_(video: vlog Bakusquad berlibur di pantai bersama Deku)_

**Forum – BakuDeku**

**bakudekuforevah**

Can we talk about Deku's abs? Because holy shit

**westanforbakudeku**

he's a pretty face with a yummy abs

**Bakugou**

Back off, fucker. He's mine.

**bakusquadforlayf**

lets talk about how Bakugou peeking around fandom and come out everytime to claim Deku

**bakudekuforevah**

#RelationshitGoals

**westanforbakudeku**

#RelationshitGoals

**Deku**

**Bakugou **don't you have something important to do? Like, idk, practicing?

**Bakugou**

**Deku **this is important

**idkwhattodowithmailaif**

#RelationshitGoals indeed

* * *

_**kirijirou_official**_

_#BakuDeku kalau ada masalah? Kalau masih emosi, biasanya dinginin kepala sehari dua hari, setelah itu Bakubro datengin doi atau Izu yang ke markas Bakusquad._

_**seronta_official**_

_#BakuDeku ada unek-unek apa pun selalu dibicarakan langsung. Terbuka._

_**kamidenki_official**_

_#BakuDeku maskot Bakusquad sebagai boyben yang penuh cintahh_

_**mamishidou**_

_Nice, anak-anak. Sekarang … KABUR!_

_(foto : selfie blur Mina, Katsuki terlihat mengejar di belakangnya.)_

_**deku**_

_Orang lain mengumbar ngamuk, di live streamingku malah gatau malu. Pengen ganti pacar, rasanya._

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_DEKU_

…

**[-] ochakochako**

_(foto 1: Izuku menangis, Tenya terlihat panik menyodorkan tisu.)_

_(foto 2: Selfie Ochako, muka pokerface, angkat bungkus kid meal.)_

_liked by **hitoshinshou **and 3k+ others_

**ochakochako**

Penyebabnya? TIDAK KEBAGIAN MERCH KID MEALS SPECIAL MAMEN RIDER DI KAFE BIOSKOP.

Kadang suka lupa, ini seret teman main apa bawa main anak.

_tagged _**midorizu**, **iidatenya**, **shoutooooooooo**, **hitoshinshou**, _and _**mr_explodokill**

(…)

**mr_explodokill**

heh. Loser

**midorizu**

Traitor

* * *

_**Bakusquad #1 fan**_

_Ingat di thread minggu lalu? Di talkshow xyz host bertanya homescreen mereka apa. Ybs jawab foto doi masing-masing. KAMI BUTUH BUKTI! __**bakutsuki_official deku**_

_**tiarai**_

_YEAHHH!_

_**kiriiiiiiiii**_

_aku juga penasaran kak **bakutsuki_official deku**_

_(…)_

_**bakutsuki_official**_

_deku_

_(foto: screenshot wallpaper brokoli segar)_

_**deku**_

_nih, Kacchan_

_(foto: screenshot wallpaper gambar anjing pomeranian dengan ekspresi garang)_

_(…)_

_**kimura-dai8**_

_HOLY DORRITOZ KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH AWOKWOKWOKWOK_

_**bakusquad #1 fan**_

_aku bimbang harus ngakak atau ngakak_

_**tiarai**_

_YAELAH KAK UDAHAN DONG BIKIN NGIRINYA :(_

_**hanaera**_

_#RelationshitGoals parah sih_

_**bakubakuduar**_

_susahnya jadi fans kak Bakugou? Bukan merch yang mahil. KELAKUANNYA SAMA KAK DEKU ITULHO BIKIN PENGEN PENSI NGEJOMBLO :(((((_

* * *

**Jejak?**


End file.
